


Love Like Winter

by heavnofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/pseuds/heavnofhell
Summary: A winter drabble.





	

“Quit laughing!” 

“I’m not.”

“I can _hear_ you smiling from over here.”

“…that’s not possible.” 

“Are you sure? Because our bond _transcends the metaphysical_.”

“Sam…. Are you _mocking_ me?” 

“ _Me_? Of course not! I wouldn’t _**dare**_ to mock the great **Morning Star.** ” 

“…”

“What was that?”

“ _Oops_.”

“ ** _Oops_**? Lucifer! Did you just knock over my hot cocoa?!?” 

“You should have predicted that would happen. _Metaphysically_.” 

The hunter heaved a sigh of frustration, gripping the wall to steady himself, and turning around to glare back at the archangel, who happened to be standing oh-so-innocently next to a puddle of what _had_ been Sam’s drink. After a short stare-down, the hunter sighed again, this time with a small, apologetic shake of his head. 

“Look - I’m _sorry_. I’m just…”

“ _ **Frustrated**_?” Lucifer tilted his head to the side, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked to the man sympathetically. 

“Yes. _Very_. _Frustrated_. Why are you so good at this, and I’m so… _not_?” Lucifer smiled gently, shaking his head and pushing himself away from the wall, skating toward Sam with effortless grace. 

“Maybe because I’m lower to the ground?” Lucifer laughed quietly at the dramatic eye-roll the comment earned him, coming to a stop just in front of the hunter. “Or… maybe it’s because we’re _meant_ to help one another.” He raised his brows, his smile warm and patient as he held out his hands toward his other half. 

Sam stared back at the cool blue eyes questioningly for a moment, before his dubious expression melted into one of amusement and gratitude. He shook his head, looking down and placing his gloved hands into Lucifer’s own. The archangel’s smile brightened, and he moved backward on his skates, giving Sam a gentle tug toward him. 

“Woah! Hold on! Luce!” 

“I’ve got you, Sam.” Lucifer chuckled again, his movements slow and steady as he guided the hunter - Sam’s own legs wobbling beneath him like those of a newborn fawn. As the man began to get his footing, Lucifer picked up speed, pulling him along faster. 

“ _Hey_! I think I’m getting it!” Sam’s deep voice was filled with an almost childlike giddiness, his eyes staring down at the ice, his lips pressed together in concentration. 

“You certainly are.” The slow drawl was laden with **mischief** , and Sam’s hazel eyes instantly shot back up to the glacier blues of the archangel. 

“ _Lucifer_ -” His tone was filled with warning, but was only met with a feigned look of exaggerated innocence, before the archangel was removing his hands from Sam’s, putting some distance between them and watching closely as the hunter began immediately flailing his arms. 

“ **Lucifer**!” He wobbled about for a moment, before managing to find his balance, straightening his bent torso and moving his feet in little, near-shuffling motions. Lucifer continued to look on as the man moved further away, his eyes lighting up with pride. 

“I think I’ve got the hang of thi -” Before he could finish the sentence, Sam’s skate hit a small divot in the ice, his arms coming up again as his body lurched forward - crashing right into the soft fabric of Lucifer’s jacket. He looked up in mild panic, glancing around the rink to see if anyone else had been watching, before looking back up to the archangel. 

“ _Lucifer_ , someone could have seen you.” He spoke in a hushed whisper, glancing around again for good measure. 

“They didn’t.” The archangel continued to smile down at the man clinging to him, helping to pull him back into an upright position. With a defeated sigh, Sam moved his hands, once more taking Lucifer’s into his grip. 

“Let’s head back. It’s gonna be dark, soon.” He began to move shakily, smiling when Lucifer shifted to wrap an arm around his waist, offering him support as they moved slowly toward the edge of the ice. 

“You’ll get it, Sam. We’ll try again tomorrow.” 

“I’m still the better swimmer.”

“ _Unquestionably_.” 

“…and you owe me another hot cocoa.”


End file.
